Whose Love
by kekecandyy
Summary: YYHCCSInuyasha crossover


A/N: All spoken words are to be considered to be in Japanese until otherwise noted.  
  
  
  
'_How did we end up here?_' Botan thought as she and her brother crept silently across the cold floor. It wasn't an unfamiliar scene. This was actually the third time in the last month that Botan and Touya found themselves trying to escape the hell hole of an orphanage. She was trying to reassure herself that they wouldn't get caught when she heard a yelp from behind her. She turned to see her brother with a pained expression on his face. Although she was sympathetic to whatever injury he just received, she didn't want to get caught. She frantically mouthed to him to shut up. Then she saw a faint light go on behind Touya. '_Shoot! We're gonna get caught!_' she thought. '_Touya, you clumsy dork!_'  
  
She hurried to the door as quietly as she could, pulling Touya behind her. They both quickly grabbed their shoes and turned the knob. As they stepped outside, a rush of cold air hit them. The siblings heard a creak from the stairs. They stepped lightly down the narrow staircase, stumbled into their shoes, and ran ... for their freedom.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stood by the window watching the first snow of the winter. Somewhere from the back of his mind he recalled a little voice happily saying, 'Onii-chan! Snow!' While he reminisced about his childhood days, a slender figure sat watching him with a knowing look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll find them," Kagome said softly. Startled, Inuyasha turned around. He opened his mouth to ask what she meant to find and then closed it when he saw Kagome's gentle smile. Returning the smile, he nodded.  
  
  
  
"I'm tired. Are we there yet?" whined a boy of thirteen.  
"Just a bit further," returned a girl, whose voice also held a hint of weariness. "I think it's only a couple blocks left."  
"Sis, it's been almost five years since we've been here. It could've changed. Maybe we're going wrong way!" the boy cried, panic entering his voice. His sister did not answer, knowing that he could be right.  
Just as she was about to give up hope of ever finding the house they used to live in, she thought she spotted it. "Over there! I see it!" The two siblings sped up their pace and soon arrived in front of a house—or at least what should have been a house. What once used to be the grandest mansion for several blocks was now a bleak building with a broken down gate.  
  
"Maybe they're getting ready for Halloween? 'Cause it looks like a haunted house," Touya commented weakly, as they entered the yard full of dead leaves and overgrown weeds. However lame his comment was, he had just voiced his twin's thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Nee-san, I'm hungry," whined another boy of thirteen. Kero, Hiei, and Miroku had lost their ride back home when the "choukei" got mad at them for starting a fight at the mall. Unfortunately for them, the mall was about four long miles from where they lived, and they still had about a mile to go.  
  
"Shut up, Kero. What a stupid baka." Hiei said.  
  
"Hmph, " Kero muttered.  
  
"Hey, there's Inuyasha's old house. Let's stop there for awhile," Miroku said. It's been about four years since the old mansion had been abandoned. It was put out for sale and since then it's passed from one owner to another. Now, the realty people didn't even bother mentioning the house in their ads. Since no one really knew about the place, the boys went there to just hang out every now and then when they wanted to avoid others or during times like this—when they just needed a place to stay.  
  
  
  
"Do you see anyone, Touya?" Botan whispered. Everything was so still and silent that she was scared to say anything beyond a whisper.  
  
"No." Then there was a rustling sound somewhere from behind. "What was that, Botan?" Touya's voice held a note of panic.  
  
"I...I don't know." From the same direction came muffled voices. "Who are they?"  
  
"Uh—ah!" Something—or someone—grabbed Touya.  
  
"Hey, look what I found, nee-san! There's some girl and guy here, playing hide and seek or something!" Kero called out to Hiei and Miroku.  
  
"What the—?" Miroku stopped in the middle of his sentence. Behold...it's a beautiful angel... (A/N: MIROKU!! She's only 13!!!)  
  
"Looks like we've got trespassers," Hiei taunted the frightened teenagers. "So, who are you and what are you doing here? This is private property. You shouldn't be here."  
  
Touya recovered first. "And neither should you guys. Arrgh, get off me, punk!" He swung his arm and hit Kero square in the nose.  
  
"You little—! Ow...!" Botan went over to kick Kero before he hit her brother. Meanwhile, Miroku and Hiei watched the little spectacle with interest: Kero and Touya were trying to punch each other and Kero and Botan were having a little fight on their own with Kero trying to defend himself while Botan continually kicked him to try to prevent him from punching Touya. Basically, the two newbies were kicking Kero's butt. "Hyung! Help!!!" Kero yelped.  
  
"Let's go. He's embarrassing me, Jin," Hiei said. Hiei began to walk off and Miroku followed him, not really sure if he should be leaving or helping Kero. Then, they heard--  
  
"This is my nee-san's house! You're the trespasser!" Botan yelled as she picked up a pebble and raised her arm. Miroku grabbed her arm just before she let go of the small rock. Next to them, Hiei was busy separating the two boys.  
  
"Stop it, all of you! You're acting like a bunch of little monkeys!" Miroku said half angrily, half jokingly (A/N: ...if such a combination is possible... .;). He turned to Botan. "Who did you say your ani was?"  
  
"I didn't say," she retorted as she tried to escape from the grip of the pony-tailed guy.  
  
"Well, then. Now's your chance," Miroku said cheerfully.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that you're hurting me! Let go!" Botan squirmed. Then, Hiei came over and glared at Botan with his cold, empty eyes (A/N: Ew! Dead fishy eyes!!! Hehe...j/k...I would NEVER do that to my precious Hiei...;;).  
  
Feeling strangely uncomfortable under his steady gaze, Botan slowly answered, "Inuyasha. He's our cousin." Miroku let go, startled. "How does an ugly thing like him have a pretty cousin like you!?" he exclaimed. Freakily, he sounded very serious when he said that. Hiei glared at the idiotic girl-crazy fool. Miroku blinked and cleared his throat.  
  
"Right, sorry. So, then, you're uh--Botan?" Miroku asked. Turning to look at the boy. "And you're Touya?" Botan slowly nodded.  
  
"Who?" Kero questioned, obviously very confused. Miroku turned to him and gave him a kkul bam (A/N: Literally kkul bam means honey chestnut in Korean, but it's actually when someone knuckles someone else on the head...sort of like a froggie). "Hmph. No one ever tells me anything."  
  
"My name's Miroku and that's Hiei. Oh, yeah, and that brat is Kero."  
  
"I'm not a brat!"  
  
"You're right. You're not a brat. You're a pig." Hiei retorted. "Hah! That, too." Miroku said. "Anyway, um, we're friends of Inuyasha. Actually, I'm his best friend and Hiei only likes him 'cause Inuyasha fights real—Ow!" "You talk too much," Hiei grunted. "Inuyasha's been staying with us. He's been looking for the both of you since you disappeared."  
  
"Speaking of which, where have you guys been?" Kero asked, finally having figured out who the newcomers were.  
  
"How do we know that we can trust you?" Touya challenged. An uncomfortable silence followed.  
  
"You don't have to. But if you want Inuyasha, we know where he is," Hiei said quietly. He started to walk off, with Miroku and Kero right behind him. The twins looked at one another for a brief moment.  
  
"Touya, there's something about him. I think—I know Hiei's not lying..." Botan began. "I have to go. I miss Inuyasha." Botan retraced Hiei, Miroku, and Kero's steps. Soon, she spotted the trio. "Wait!" Miroku instantly turned at her voice.  
  
"I knew you'd see things our way. By the way, will you go—." Botan ran right past Miroku to Hiei. "Hmph. They always go for the 'strong and silent' type."  
  
"Hiei, I...," Botan stuttered, searching for the right words. "I think..." She tried a third time, "I do trust you. I don't know why, but I know that you're not lying." Looking at Hiei with tearful eyes, she whispered, "Please...take me to Inuyasha." Hiei stood there, watching her—studying her. Somehow, he knew that she wasn't a spy or anything but old habits died hard.  
  
Feeling uncomfortable with a crying lady, Miroku said, "Alright, alright. No need for dripping mascara, beautiful." He wiped her eyes. "We'll take you to him." Taking off his jacket, he placed it over her shoulders and putting an arm around the poor girl, continued on his way. Suddenly realizing that his friends weren't with him, he turned and yelled, "What are you guys waiting for?"  
  
"Her brother...shouldn't we kinda wait for him?" Kero answered.  
  
"Oh, yeah...I forgot..." Miroku laughed sheepishly.  
  
"I don't think he's coming," Botan said in a quiet and sad voice. Just as she finished her sentence, Touya appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"You're not going anywhere with these guys without me," Touya said. "And, get your arm off her!"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was thinking about life 2 years ago, when Botan and Touya were still around. Botan had loved and Christmas. The three of them used to always spend Christmas together. Dang, he missed them the twins so much.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you get all that?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him thoughtfully. Christmas was just next month. "Inuyasha, are you thinking about your cousins again?" Inuyasha was spared from answering when they heard Hiei, Miroku, and Kero coming back.   
"Hey guys, wha..." Inuyasha trailed off, speechless. He stared at the girl in Miroku's arms.  
  
Miroku noticed that Inuyasha was looking at the girl with a strange expression on his face. Then he remembered..."Oh, yeah. They're your cousins. She kinda fell asleep though."  
  
"Botan!?" Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Was this really his cousin? Then he thought about what Miroku had just said. "They?" At this, Kero pushed a boy towards him. "Touya!?"  
  
"Nee-san!!"  
  
Yusuke and Sesshoumaru caught on to what just happened. The two newcomers were Botan and Touya, the famous twins who had disappeared and who were Inuyasha's cousins. They looked from Inuyasha and Touya, who were celebrating their reunion, to Botan. When Miroku noticed that the other guys were looking at Botan, he explained, "What? It was a long walk! I think she hurt her foot. So I kinda picked her up, and then she fell asleep."   
  
"She did not hurt her foot. You were just trying to hit on her, nee-san," Kero shot out. There was a soft mumble. Botan had woken up. "Oops. Sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
"Huh?" Botan stared at Kero. "Oh..." She shook her head "no." Realizing that she was "floating," she looked up. "Um, Miroku, right? Um...good morning?" She looked at her surroundings and noticed everyone else. When her eyes fell on brother, they brightened. "Touya, where are we?"   
  
"Um...their house?" Touya replied looking around.  
  
"..." Looking up at Miroku, she asked, "Uh...you can put me down..."  
  
"Do I have to?" Botan looked at him strangely, unsure how to respond. Luckily, she didn't have to; Sesshoumaru reached out and hit Miroku on the head. "Ok, ok," he grumbled as he put Botan down gently.  
  
"Um...thank you," Botan said with a confused look.  
  
"I missed you too, Candy-cane," the guy next to Touya said.  
  
Botan looked at him. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't point a finger. He grinned and winked. She recognized that trademark wink. She gasped. "Onii-chan!?"  
  
"Took you a while, don't ya think?' He smiled. Botan ran over to him and gave him a giant bear-hug. "ONII-CHAN!!! Oh, my God! Of course I missed you! I knew we could trust them!"  
  
"Trust who?"  
  
Botan grinned. "Nothing. Nee-san, where are we?"  
  
"Botan, this is home," Turning to the rest of the guys, he said, "Seems like you already know the pervert, Hiei, and Kero. This is Sesshoumaru and Yusuke. They're like my brothers." Botan hadn't been outside in a long time but even she recognized that face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? ...Gurentai Yakuza...?" she trailed off, realizing what this could mean. "Onii-chan..." Botan whispered. Inuyasha looked at her uncomfortably."  
  
"Nee-san, what do you have to do with the Yakuza?" Touya had to ask, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
Inuyasha hesitated. "After you guys disappeared, I...I just couldn't deal with it—the fact that my dad would... I didn't want to see him. I ran away and it was a crazy. I ran into Sesshoumaru and the rest of GY. Since then, I've been here." Inuyasha looked at the other guys and gave them a questioning glance. Sesshoumaru shook his head once quickly. Inuyasha glared at him. He knew Sesshoumaru wanted to make sure they were cool before filling them in on everything. Tension filled the air for a still moment between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. It was always like this. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were both very smart and talented, but they don't get along as much as they could've because they're both also headstrong and always had to be the last one standing.  
  
Botan and Touya exchanged glances. Botan quickly said, "Onii-chan, I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Botan for a moment and shook his head. "I'm just glad you guys are safe." He reached out to give her another hug.  
  
Miroku looked at Botan. She looked very happy...and tired. He glanced at his watch. No wonder, it was two in the morning. "Hey, people. Bedtime!"   
  
Before Botan went to bed though, she sent a prayer to God. "Dear God, thank you for taking care of me and Touya. Thank you for keeping Inuyasha-san safe. And thank you for telling me to trust him..." She smiled happily and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: so, what'd you think of the first chappie? it started off as a Korean fanfic but ::shrug:: guess I like better. neway, click the review button thingy like a good lil' boy/girl and leave a message.  
  
by the way, I hope none of you ppls actually know Japanese cuz I dunno if I'm using the words in the correct way. I'm using them using Korean grammar rules n they should be pretty similar but not all too sure. Onii-chan, nee-san, and ani all mean "older brother" Choukei is "the eldest brother"


End file.
